Green Beauty
Paula Janine Bentley (better known as "Green Beauty") is a fan-made supervillainess originally created by Sabrina1985, but was later given to Brainiac Adam. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. About her Paula is a stunningly beautiful, centerfold hot, and devastatingly gorgeous young woman with dark green eyes, very thick, flowy, long red hair, and wears a light green top and skirt with dark green high-heeled shoes. She was born on September 8th, 1983, in Nevada, where she was raised by her millionaire father, Aaron Bentley,after her mother, Laura Bentley, abandoned the family right after Paula was born. Even though she is a gorgeous beauty who is incredibly beautiful and very attractive, she is a self-centered, and attention gathering woman, who is overly obsessed with her outer beauty and physical appearance. One day, she saw a mysterious rainbow-colored road and walked across it, and entered a magical world where a team of superheroes called the Rights Fighters lived. Paula was walking along minding her own business when she ran into a group of 4 supervillians and 3 cyberbullies, who idolized them: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, a young man that loved Twitter, a young woman that loved MSN, and a young woman that loved Facebook. The male members of the group saw how incredibly beautiful and very attractive she was, and so she took advantage of this situation and gave them the biggest, warmest, and friendliest smile, which caused Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, and the Twitter cyberbully's jaws to drop, then they fainted on the ground, and when they finally recovered, they were head-over-heels for her a few minutes. While the other guys lost interest in her after the effects wore off, Dr. Wiz couldn't stop staring at her, because he was growing more interested in her as he walked over to her and put his arm around her. In order to keep Dr. Wiz interested in her, Green Beauty began to act like a sexually provocative seductress by using her irresistible looks of unrivaled beauty, and lured him to her by flirting with him, as her eyes lit up in excitement of an icy coldness, while a menacing grin spread across her lips as she smiled seductively, and moved toward him to put one of her hands on one of his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, as she pressed forward and kissed him deeply on the lips by indulging him with a tender and passionate kiss. Not too long ago, she got a beautiful heart to match her beautiful looks when she decided to change her alignment to good permanently, after she had broken up with Dr. Wiz after meeting and really falling in genuine love with a prince who has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a blue shirt, a dark blue buttonup shirt, a red cape, white pants, and black boots, upon seeing him at first sight. She found out his name was Ulrich, and he is one of the rulers of the prosperous world of the Bendigedig Kingdom, alongside his younger brother, Xander. Ulrich was suspicious of her at first, as he knew that she was a criminal in the past, but said he would be her boyfriend if she changed her ways, which she agreed to do. Green Beauty apologized to Rita Peaches for what she had to her previously, and asked Rita for her help to redeem herself, in return the young woman helped the green supervillainess-turned-superheroine succeed in getting to win Ulrich's heart. This made Green Beauty realize that she was also very vain because of the self-confidence in her looks, and absolutely loved it when someone told her that she is beautiful, and she always responded with "I know, but how am I?", because she wanted to be greedy and fish for compliments by showing others how smug she was. She was formerly vain, evil, cold-hearted, and hot-tempered, but now loves others and puts them ahead of herself, is fun loving, bubbly, happy, good-hearted, and always up for a laugh. Green Beauty has a magical nature power and the ability to perform punches and kicks in midair. Role in Brainiac Adam's headcanon In Brainiac Adam's media, Green Beauty is the girlfriend of Adam Legend. Powers and abilities Loving charm - She gives any male opponent her biggest, warmest, and friendliest smile that shows her teeth to make her smile a lot wider and more beautifully in an attempt to make their jaws drop, so then they faint on the ground, so they can finally recover and temporarily fall head-over-heels for her. Nature power - She a magical green light which surrounds her, absorbs it into her body, and shoots the green beams of energy from her hands to cause her opponent to lose half of their health. Nature ball - She summons a magical green ball of energy with sparks of orange-yellow electricity coming off it to appear in the palms of her hands, then she fires the ball at an opponent, as the ball explodes on impact to inflict major damage. Bicycle combo - She leaps up into the air and performs an airborne attack where she throws her body backward and making a shearing movement with the lower limbs to get one leg in front of the other in order to strike an airborne opponent rearwards above head level with a front snap kick, as she raises and clenches her fist and thrusts a punch in an upper-cut motion into their chest, before landing perfectly on the ground. Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Libby Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Lydia Nerdluck, Chester Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Liziya Iguana, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Adam the wolverine turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, the fairy godmother, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Zordon, Alpha 5, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Magi the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Adam Hughes, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby, Dr. M, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel, General Tsao, Penelope the mouse, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Condor, Delio, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Tom Guycott, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Metallix, Bogweed, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug The gallery of pictures The Beauty Brigade by Brainiac Adam.png The Beauty Brigade.png Dr. Wiz and Green Beauty.png Green Beauty's ghost train encounter.png|Green Beauty riding the ghost train and running into some ponies acting psychotic: Pinkie Pie is going demonic when the Pinkie Promise has been broken, Fluttershy is angrily shouting "You're going to LOVE ME!!!!", and Twilight Sparkle is doing a crazy grin and saying "HAI GURLZ!" drawn by Sabrina1985 Green Beauty and Hardened Heartless by Brainiac Adam.png|Green Beauty and Hardened Heartless drawn by Brainiac Adam Trivia She also inspired the creation of Sabrina1985's fan-made character Penelope Hughes.Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Former heroes Category:Former villains